Darkaan University
A quick walk away from Ayelet is Darkaan University, home to humans both blessed with wealth and magic. Whether the two are connected is up to speculation and rumour. History of the University A Founding of Magic Darkaa Mord was a a magus in the early years of magic who believed that magic was a gift from Alpahmus, rather then the Lunar God. As such Darkaa believed it was intended as a gift only for humans who he believed were Alphamus' prime-creation. Strongly believing in this he founded a University in his own name to aid in collecting those with the same beliefs and teaching them to others along side the knowledge and skills of magic. Due the xenophobic mentality of this belief only humans were allowed to be accepted. Mage vs Mage As elementals and other creatures of magic entered the realm through the rituals and experiments being conducted as the School of Ultenn, Darkaan University, alongside the Rylonian Institute took an aggressive stance to the new beings in the world. Unlike the Rylonian Institute who intended to control the new beings, Darkaan instead wanted to see them destroyed. Due to this both the University and the Institute fought for their belief and the School of Ultenn was destroyed while trying to protect that which they had brought into the world. With the destruction of one of the four major magical colleges, the risk that the remaining two posed became known to them. As the University Arcana fleeing to a safe height above the world the eyes of Drakaan turned onto the Rylonian Institute. The power hungry mages of the Rylonian Institute did pose a more credible risk to the people of Elgardt, and while their ego meant they looked down on those that could not use magic they still allowed people of all races to enroll in their school. This only served to prove further to the Darkaan University that they were a risk and a blight upon the world. Soon a clash of egos and ideologies raged, and out of it only Darkaan University came out of the fallout in one piece, while the Rylonian Institute lay in ruins, amidst a wasteland of arcane fallout. Bloody Dealings As the mage hunts began Darkaan University managed to survive surprisingly easily considering the damage they had wrought upon the land between their wars against the other colleges. This was partly accomplished by making deals with the newly created Luminous Order. A partnership between the two groups was hardly surprising considering the strong belief that they both had for the absent Alphamus, and aided by Darkaan's xenophobia. The deal made between the two groups meant that any mage with a license from Darkaan University was not to be killed by the Luminous Order. This meant that Darkaan mages could freely walk nearly wherever they wished without having to worry about the crusaders and that they could also have power to pass sentence upon any who practiced magic, and did not fit with their ideologies. Current Day Though time has moved on, and the Mage Wars have been long forgotten by many, Darkaan University has not changed much in their ways. Maintaining their xenophobic views, they maintain their policy of only permitting Human students at their school, and look down on all other races. They also still share strong ties with the Luminous Order, both still intent on wiping out any mage who does not bow to their whims, and maintain their licensing criteria. The ruling council of the Darkaan University also has aspirations to political power - often loudly voicing their views in the courts of Kings and Rulers around Elgardt. Despite these efforts many do not give heed to their beliefs and continue magic in their own ways, regardless of their race. Category:Aylet Category:Locations of Note